Murdered by Baboons: The Aftermath
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Archimedes Q Porter deals with the death of Jane after she is killed by the baboons. *Continuation of Murdered by Baboons.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are properties of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story, "Murdered by Baboons." But, with a slight twist. What if it wasn't a dream and instead Jane was truly killed?

"Murdered by Baboons: The Aftermath"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Archimedes Q Porter had come to Africa with one goal in mind: to study gorillas in Africa. This was supposed to be the culmination of a lifelong dream career of studying these humanoid beasts. But most importantly, he would have his daughter, Jane, by his side to share in the success. She had the same desire as him and one day hoped to be a gorilla researcher just like him.

Unfortunately, that was not to be, for Jane was dead and lying in a casket.

"Professor Porter," a male voice whispered causing Archimedes to look back to see a man dressed in a sea captain's uniform. "We…we are nearing England, sir. I just thought that you…"

"Thank you, Captain," Archimedes interrupted, his voice choking up with tears. "I…I'll be ready to disembark…"

The Captain looked down to see the open casket containing the body of Archimedes' daughter, wearing a very nice cerulean blue dress with white lace trim on the bottom. Her long brown hair done up in its elegant bun and her face adorned with make up to cover the savage wounds she had received. A small bouquet of roses was clasped in her gloved hands.

"Professor, I'm very sorry for what happened to your daughter," the captain said sadly. "I can't…imagine what you must be going through right now. If you like, I can have the ship's chaplain come here and spend some time with you alone."

"That won't be necessary, captain," Archimedes replied, his eyes still locked on his dead daughter. "Just let me know when we dock."

"Very well, Professor," the Captain acknowledged and left.

Now, once again alone with his dearly departed Jane, Archimedes could only think back to when his worst nightmare came true…seeing Jane savagely mauled to death, her beautiful yellow dress that she had chosen to wear on this expedition torn to shreds. It wasn't meant to end like this, not at all. Jane was supposed to get married, have children and grow old just like him. An entire world was out there, just waiting to be conquered by this young woman.

…

In fact, he could well remember the very moment when he and Clayton discovered Jane's body.

…

"_Clayton," Archimedes said, his voice filled with concern as he and Clayton discovered that Jane was no longer with them. "Jane, she's…"_

"_She must be straggling along, taking in the wonders of the jungle," remarked Clayton, seemingly uncaring about Archimedes' feelings. "You know how women are, Professor. I'm sure Miss Porter isn't too far behind."_

_But, Archimedes knew that something was horribly wrong. Jane had been gone for a long time already, much far too long. _

"_Something isn't right, Clayton," Archimedes cried out in a panicked voice, immediately turning back along the path they had been taking. "Jane! Jane! Where are you?"_

"_Where are you going, Professor?" cried Clayton, running after him. "Wait for me!"_

"_Jane! Jane!" _

_Going further and further along the path that they had been walking up until that moment. The panic that Archimedes felt continued to grow and grow._

…

_Then, he saw something in a bush. It was a yellow piece of cloth. But it wasn't any ordinary piece of yellow cloth…_

…_it was a piece of Jane's dress._

"_No, Jane!" Archimedes screamed, taking the cloth and discovering another disturbing clue, a footprint covered in human blood that had started near another bush. "Please God, have mercy! Let's this be someone else!"_

_Following the trail, Archimedes soon discovered another piece of Jane's dress in another bush and then, he saw one of her boots, ripped in half down the middle. Finally, he looked into yet another bush and saw a large piece of white petticoat sitting in it. But, it wasn't any ordinary piece of white petticoat…_

…_it was a piece of Jane's petticoat. _

_Suddenly, Archimedes let out a loud agonizing scream when saw where everything had led to. He saw the bloodied body of a once beautiful young woman lying on the ground almost naked._

"_JANE! JANE, NO!"_

"_Professor, what are you…?" Clayton cried, letting out a gasp of horror as he too saw Jane lying on the ground. Archimedes lifted Jane's limp body towards his chest and sobbed loudly. The remnants of a beautiful yellow dress and undergarments littered the surrounding area. "Dear God in heaven!"_

_Out of respect, Clayton got down on one knee and immediately felt nothing but sympathy for Archimedes. The old scientist felt his daughter's blood stain his clothes and his face. _

"_Oh, Jane…" Archimedes sobbed, pulling his head up towards the African sky. "Oh God, why? Why must you take away my child from me?"_

_Sighing heavily, Clayton got up and approached the distraught professor. _

"_I'm sorry, Professor," he whispered, placing a hand on Archimedes' shoulder. _

"_Just…get whatever pieces of Jane's dress you can find," Archimedes whispered quietly. "Each piece is a piece of her."_

"_Why don't I take her back to the ship?" suggested Clayton. "You can gather whatever pieces you can find."_

_But Archimedes refused to leave his daughter's side. He stayed in that same spot, almost frozen. Doing as he was told, Clayton went about retrieving whatever pieces of Jane's clothing that could be found. _

_Eventually, pieces of Jane's yellow dress and white petticoat were found along with her pith helmet and her yellow parasol. With the pieces recovered, Archimedes was led away back to the camp where Jane's body was cleaned of her wounds, then brought aboard the ship where she was clothed and placed in a casket. _

…

"We're home now, Jane," cried Archimedes. "Oh, my child. My precious child!"

It took a pair of sailors to remove the sobbing Archimedes from his daughter's casket. All he could do was watch as the lid was closed. He would never see his daughter again.

It was premature.

It was over.

Jane Porter was dead.

…

THE END


End file.
